Dark Blood
by StarShine82093
Summary: After being betrayed,and losing his godfather Harry runs to the forest, being found by the King and Queen of the Vampire world. Better Summary inside. Dark,Vampire Harry, NO SLASH Dumbledore/Ron/Hermione Bashing! even though i like Hermione HPOFC


A/N- (Ducks from rotten vegetables and sharp objects) I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN LIKE, TEN YEARS!! I've been having rehearsals for the musical in my High School, Beauty and the Beast. As you might have known if you liked Dark Angel, I lost interest in that story, and this story, Dark Blood, is also a Vampire Harry fanfic, but very different from Dark Angel. 

Summary: After finding out that the Order, the Weasleys except for the Twins, and Bill, Hermione and Dumbledore have betrayed him, and the death of his godfather, Harry Potter feels more alone than ever. Running away from the Dursleys, Dimitri and Daniela Nightblood (I KNOW, CORNY NAME, COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE), the King and Queen of the Vampire world, find him, and make him one of their own. Now, Russell Serkan Nightblood is coming to Hogwarts with a real family and a mate, to take Voldemort and Dumbledore down, and create a new world of darkness. DarkVampire! Harry, Dumbledore/Order/Ron/Hermione Bashing! NO SLASH! HPOFC

OK, I know not very creative, but I really like that plot line! Russell means little red one, and Serkan means Noble Blood (I think). And I am sorry for the name Nightblood, it kind of just came to me, and I didn't know what else to use. And also, I'm sorry for changing Harry's name in like every fanfic I write (I just don't like the name Harry!) 

Just so you're not confused, italic means thoughts

OK………HERE WE GO!! PLEASE REVIEW! BUT NO FLAMES! (YET AGAIN!)

**Dark Blood**

**The Truth and the Turning **

Private Drive was a quiet street. Houses looked alike, and people were alike too. But there was one family on Private Drive, not like the others, even with trying to be like everyone else. Number four Private Drive lived a family of four, if you could count the fourth member. The husband and father, Vernon Dursley, was a grumpy man, and mostly mumbled his words. He was a morbidly obese with a fat mustache above his lip. The mother and wife, Petunia Dursley, was a tall, thin woman, with short blonde hair, a long neck, and a shrill voice. The third member of the family, the son of Petunia and Vernon, Dudley Dursley, was heard to be a bully around the neighborhood, but like any parent would, his parents denied it. Dudley was also a morbidly obese boy around age sixteen, with thin blond hair, and beady eyes, like his father. The fourth member in Number four was, well, different from the rest of them. He was said to be sent to St. Brutus' for Criminal Boys (A/N I DON'T KNOW IF THERES MORE TO THE NAME), but he didn't seem to be a threat to the neighborhood. His name was Harry Potter. He was a scrawny kid, the same age as Dudley, with messy jet black hair and emerald green eyes, hidden by thick, round glasses. Most of the neighbors would stare at him as he picked the weeds from the garden of the Dursley house. What no one really knew except for his 'family' was that he was in fact, the opposite of what everyone believed him to be. He was the savior of the Wizarding World, and he was having the most miserable summer he has ever had. In a small, dark room, Harry Potter sat reading the letter he had just received from Hedwig, his owl,

_Happy Birthday Mate!_

_Nothing much has been going on here. Mum and Dad still won't let us in on ANYTHING! Hermione might come later this summer after she comes home from Italy. Well, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday, and, see you soon mate!_

_Ron_

Harry sighed as he put the letter on his desk. This was the first time he had heard from Ron this entire summer. He had tried writing to him all throughout the summer, but he never responded, until now. He walked over to Hedwig, who was perched on his window,

"Is that it for tonight, girl?" He asked, stroking her feathers. Hedwig gave a soft "hoot", which meant to Harry, that was it. Harry looked out the window into the night sky, feeling the urge to go outside for a walk. He needed some fresh air ever since the Department of Mysteries. The only father figure he ever had was gone. His godfather, Sirius Black, fell through the veil, and with the weight of the prophecy on him, he just needed a time to relax, since all he did in the Dursley house was chores. He then decided to go out for a walk. He rushed down the stairs, trying to avoid his uncle, when all of the sudden…

"BOY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING?" Harry turned to see his uncles beady eyes lock with his,

"Out" Harry replied, plain and simple. Vernon's beady eyes narrowed,

"You better not invite any of those freaks into this house! If you do, I'll-"

"Trust me Uncle; I have no intention of inviting anyone. I'm just going out to take a walk" Harry said bitterly, not wanting to deal with his Uncle,

"Fine, just as long as the neighbors don't see you" Harry nodded, and walked out the door. As he passed by the bushes, he heard a very familiar voice,

"I don't understand why we have to watch him; he can take care of himself!" Harry looked by the park, and his eyes widened at what he saw; Ron and Kingsley Shacklebolt (A/N sp?) talking, probably, about him. Before they could turn around, Harry rushed behind a tree closer to them, trying to listen to the conversation,

"Mr.Weasley, are you in the Order or not? You know Dumbledore's orders" Harry gritted his teeth, _so Ron is in the Order? I bet Hermione's going to kill him when she gets back, _

"But it's not fair! I could be with my girlfriend, snogging her senseless, and I'm stuck here watching Potter! It's just not fair!" Harry's eyes widened, _Ron's got a girlfriend? Since when? And, why the hell is he calling me Potter? He sounds worse than Malfoy! _

"Stop complaining Weasley! You can 'snog' Ms.Granger when you get back, but for now, you have to follow Dumbledore's orders. Besides, when Potter is dead, you can have all the glory you need, just like Dumbledore promised" Harry suddenly felt like a part of his heart was ripped out. Ron grunted 

"Yeah that's true. And once I have Potter's money, I won't need to wear stupid rags anymore" Harry saw Kingsley nod,

"Now, let's keep watch. The faster the lights go off, the faster we can go back to the Order and report" Harry's heart was breaking at every word they said, _this whole time, the whole FUCKING time, I was more alone than I thought I was, I guess, I can't trust anyone anymore. _With that, Harry turned around, trying not to be heard, and ran out of the tree as fast as he could. Not knowing or caring where he was going, he ended up in the woods. He sat, panting on the ground. Trying not to cry, he laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky,

"Sirius, I need you more than ever" as he laid in the grass, he heard two pairs of footsteps coming close to where he was. Luckily, Harry had his wand, as he took it out,

"Who's there?" No answer,

"Show yourselves!" The footsteps were coming closer, but then, he heard a soft female voice,

"The least you should be is afraid of us, Harry Potter" suddenly, he saw two figures come into the light. There was a male and a female. The male, was around 6'1, with shoulder length dark brown hair, pulled into a pony at the base of his neck, and forest green eyes. He wore dark jeans, a black tee shirt, which showed that he has a six pack, and a long trench coat. His skin was a creamy white. He was what most girls would fall for. The female, that had spoke to him, was in his eyes, a goddess. She has the same skin complexion as the man, but had long curly auburn hair and turquoise eyes. She had curves all the right places, and rosy red lips, that were formed into a smile. She stood around 5'8, standing four inches shorter than the man. Harry felt a calm wave pass him, like he _knew _he could trust them. –Having trouble with his words, Harry finally managed to ask the question,

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" The man and woman smiled, this time, the man started to talk, having a deep voice,

"My name is Dimitri Nightblood, and this is my wife, Daniela. As to how we know your name, we've known you ever since you were a baby. And we promise, we do not work for Voldemort or Dumbledore or any of their organizations" Harry stared at them, hoping their answer would be yes to their question,

"Were you friends with my parents?" The woman, Daniela, shook her head,

"Unfortunately, no, but we were the other best friends of your godfather, Sirius Black" Harry felt tears coming at the mentioning of his late godfather, but tried to fight them, until he heard Dimitri say,

"It's alright to cry, Harry, for what you've been through, you have every right to" after hearing that, Harry collapsed into sobs, as he felt someone holding him tightly, as he cried. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't care, for once in his life, he felt important. After calming down, and telling them what happened at the park, Dimitri gritted his death,

"Dumbledore has gone too far this time! Does he even _care? _The next time I see that old cougar, I'll kill him with my own bare hands!" Harry was at first shocked, he didn't even know these people, yet, they were treating him like he was their own, and honestly, it felt good. But something was odd about them. As Dimitri was ranting, Harry noticed something, as his gut twisted into a knot; Dimitri had fangs. He suddenly realized why he felt so calm around them, they were vampires. He suddenly jumped out of Daniela's arms and grabbed his wand. Realizing Harry's actions, Daniela stood up,

"Harry, let me explain-"

"NO! I'M NOT DEALING WITH THIS SHIT ANYMORE! IF YOU WERE SENT TO KILL ME BY VOLDEMORT, GO AHEAD, KILL ME! I'VE GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR ANYMORE!" Before Harry could take back his words, he was grabbed by Dimitri, expecting to be killed; but instead, Dimitri looked him right in the eyes, and whispered,

"Harry, listen to me. We weren't sent by Voldemort, nor do we wish to kill you. We know what you've been through, fighting Voldemort you whole life, losing loved ones, feeling betrayed. Yes, Daniela and I are vampires, but, we are not here to harm you, we're here to help you. We want you to become one of us, to not feel pain anymore, just as Sirius would have wished. We want you to become strong and we care for you more than you will ever know" Harry stood there, shocked, 

"B-but, w-why would you c-care for me? I don't e-even know y-you" Dimitri sighed and let go of Harry a little,

"Because, I remember when Dumbledore used me and Tom Riddle to stop Lord Grindelwald. He thought using a powerful wizard, AND vampire would be able to destroy him, but be so powerful, that we would be killed in the process, and he would look like the hero. Unfortunately for him, we both went against him before he had a chance to use us. Except, Voldemort went insane evil, and I returned home to the Vampire community, where my father, who was King, awaited my arrival. But, Dumbledore attacked my family and killed my father and mother, which left me King. So I know how you feel about feeling all alone. And I married Daniela, whose parents also died during Dumbledore's attack. So, I guess we have a soft spot for orphans, since we've turned so many and given them a family" Harry stood there, still shocked by his story,

"I'm s-so sorry, I didn't realize-" 

"It's alright Harry, you don't have to apologize" Daniela said softly, slightly smiling, "if you become a part of our family, we can promise you, you will be loved. You will also be powerful, and you won't have to use a wand" Harry's eyes widened, again,

"Vampires can do magic?" Both of them nodded, Dimitri started to speak,

"Harry, this is a huge decision, if you don't want to leave this life, it's understandable." Harry looked at them, _what about the prophecy? Who even knows if it's even real? What about my friends- _but Harry remembered to early that night, _what friends? _Harry took a shaky breath,

"I'll do it, I just don't want to feel pain anymore" Daniela and Dimitri smiled as they sat next to him. Harry felt Daniela's breath on his neck,  
"Trust me, as soon as this is over, you will never feel pain again" Harry hissed in pain as he felt a sharp prick on his neck. As Daniela drank from him, he felt light he was getting lighter and lighter. He felt her fangs retract from his neck; he started to smell something sweet, yet salty at the same time. He opened his eyes to see red liquid in front of his face,

"Drink" commanded the voice of Dimitri. Soon, Harry launched himself on Dmitri's wrist and started drinking the sweet, yet salty liquid. As he drank, Harry felt a surge of power rush through him, but as soon as he let go, he felt weak again. But before he passed out, he heard Daniela softly say,

"Welcome to the Nightblood family, Harry Potter"

A/N- TADA! There it is. First chapter of Dark Blood! I know that it's not as good as Darker Life, Darker Destiny (which I'm still continuing! Just have writers block!) But I absolutely wanted to write ONE vampire Harry fic, even though it is suckish. Also, NO FLAMES! I'm sorry if you want to bash it, but I'm too sensitive! SUCKS FOR YOU! But please, review!!


End file.
